1. Technical Field
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to valves. Class 251, Valves and Valve Actuation, and Class 335, Subclass 258, Electricity, Magnetically Operated Switches, Magnets and Electromagnets, United States Patent Office Classifications, appear to be the applicable general areas of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention have been classified in the past.
2. Background Information
In a solenoid operated valve, the length of the stroke of the solenoid plunger movement determines the amount of wattage that is required to move the plunger. The greater the stroke length of a solenoid plunger, the greater is the wattage required for moving the same. Likewise, the shorter the stroke movement of a solenoid plunger, the less wattage is required to move the same.
The prior art well-known "Skinner" type of poppet valve, as employed in the valve disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,736, requires a distributor of such type valves to keep in stock a plurality of many type replacement parts for each size valve orifice, armature stroke, and wattage coil, to cover the requirements of customers for different wattages, different flow rates and pressures.
Electrical solenoids having means to adjust the stroke of a solenoid armature are well-known, as shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,444,118, 3,091,725 and 3,249,823. However, the solenoids shown in the aforementioned three prior art patents do not teach a solenoid operated valve with solenoid wattage adjustment means, including an adjustable poppet valve seat member.